The Schuyler Sisters
by GinnyTheWriter
Summary: The life of the Schuyler sisters, Angelica(10th grade), Eliza(9th grade), and Peggy(8th grade) also some of their friends. (I'm not good at summaries. P.S. this is my first story so, we'll see how it goes.)
1. Anxiety (1)

Eliza POV "Goodnight Ange, Goodnight Pegs", I call to my sisters as I walk into my room. I go over all the things I need in my head for tomorrow and make sure I have them. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I will be a freshman, or fresh-fish as Angelica says they call us. My sister Angelica is a year older than me and will be starting her sophomore year.

My sister Peggy, on the other hand, is going into the 8th grade, she says she is " very excited to be top dog of the school this year." I walk to my sink and brush my teeth all while humming the tune of my favorite song Helpless by Phillipa Soo. After finishing I crawl into bed exhausted by a day of shopping for tomorrows the first day of school outfits. I'm almost asleep when I hear, "Liza". I sit up as I see Peggy enter the room. She is wearing her favorite yellow footie pajamas, matching mine and Angelica's which are blue and pink.

"Yes, Pegs," I say, stifling a yawn.

"Can I sleep in here with you, please?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Pegs, come here." I lift back the sheets and she crawls in. I turn to face her and hold one of her hands, "Peggy?"

"Mhmm?" she murmurs.

"Is something bothering you? You seem a bit shaky and I know your not cold in your pajamas, New York isn't that cold in August." I ask, Peggy and I have always been really close, and she usually tells me everything.

"Um, a bit, but it's not important, you wouldn't care." she says, a bit of sadness in "you wouldn't care". At this, I am very offended because I always listen to her, no matter what. Even when I ended up being late to a date with my boyfriend Alex.

"Margaret Peggy Schuyler I will always care what you have to say you don't have to be in the shadows." I was referring to when we were little Peggy always thought she was the shadow and that Ange and I always overshadowed her."Now, what's wrong?"

"Well," she says not looking me in the eye. "I know I seemed more confident to go to the 8th grade but I'm scared as heck. I have to take pre-ap algebra and I'm not good at math." At this I scoff because Peggy is not bad at math, she's just better at history and science. "And I'm just worried because you and Angelica have always been there for me, even when Ange went to High School you were still there. It's like 5th grade, except everyone is meaner and there is no recess." She sounds very childish but I don't say anything, for one I don't blame her school is scary.

"Awe Pegs" I pull her into a hug and stroke her frizzy hair. " It will be ok, and Angelica and I are just down the road. We're within walking distance, and we will be there to pick you up at 3:30 every day after school. And if you ever need anything just text us, we can come down and beat someone up if they ever hurt you. Also, you'll have Laff, Hurc, and Miria with you. You'll be okay sweetie, I promise." I hug her tighter and get kinda sad because I can't sit with little Peggy at mega lunch anymore (which btw is an hour of lunch), but I don't show it.

"Thanks, Liza that means a lot."

We share one more hug and then I say, "Hey you wanna go wake Ange up?"

"Yeah let's go!" Peggy says with her devious smile that she has when she's up to something, mostly when she's "spy Peggy", a term she made up when she was two and would always play spies with one of her best friends Hercules. Sometimes I still catch them playing it but they say they aren't. I guess spy's never reveal themselves if and when they're on a mission, and Spy Peggy and her assistant Eliza were on a death-defying mission. Or at least they pretended they where.


	2. Breakfast (2)

Hi, sorry I didn't have much of an explanation in the last chapter. It's my first time writing on here, and I forgot to put one on. I hope you enjoy!

Peggy POV

I'm glad I have sisters like Eliza and Angelica, they're the best sisters, and friends, I could ever have. Eliza and I get out of bed and sneak through the halls, carefully so we don't wake Mamma and Papa.

From behind me, I hear, "go spy Peggy", my catchphrase when I was two.

"Eliza I'm not two anymore" I whisper with a giggle.

"Good, because if I said that when you where two you would have screamed "YA, GO SPY PEGGY", and woke the whole household."

Angelica POV

As I'm falling asleep, I can't help feeling worried for my little sisters. I love them more than anything in the world, and I'll be there for Eliza, but Peggy will be all alone again. She won't even have her boyfriend John because he is in Alex and Eliza's grade. I remember what happened last time. Ugh, I shudder at the thought of it. Her Chronic Anxiety got the better of her, and Peggy got so scared someone was gonna bully her, I felt so bad for her. She slept with Eliza and I every night. Not that she doesn't still sleep in our rooms. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come in here right now. At that thought, I hear the creak of the door and hear the sound of my sisters whispering voices from the door frame.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't know but if you don't quite down Pegs she won't be for long."

"Hey guys" I say scaring both of them so much that they fly a foot off the ground. "come here" I beckon them towards me with a wave of my hand and Eliza comes over and gets under the blankets, but Peggy, still a statue out of fear, takes a second to comprehend what I said and then crawls between Eliza and I. I wrap my arms around my two sisters and think, I have the two greatest little sisters in the whole wide world.

5:30 am the next day

Eliza POV

I wake up to the alarm beeping and hit snooze. I'm in the same position that I fell asleep in, hugging Pegs. She got really cold last night despite the fact she is in footy pajamas and is under the blankets. That girl is always cold. I get up and walk to my room to get the outfit I got at the store. Ange, Pegs, and I got matching dresses for the first day of school. Except Ange's is pink, Peg's is yellow, and mine is light blue. I pull on the dress, white short socks, and white converse. Then I brush out my hair and decide to leave it down. I walk downstairs to start making first day of school pancakes, my specialty, and find that I'm the only one awake. This is not surprising though since my parents and sisters don't wake up early anyway.

As I start on the pancakes I hear thuds coming from the stairs and see Peggy emerge with her cute yellow dress on.

"Hey," I say going to hug her. She sinks into my arms with a big sigh, she has never been a morning person. "How do you want your pancakes today?" I ask releasing her. She half falls over, and gains support from the counter.

"Just with M&M's today please," she replies with a loud yawn.

"Mkay, did Ange wake up at her alarm or should I bring her pancakes in bed to get her up?"

"When I left she was still asleep, and I think she turned off her alarm."

"Okay I'll be right back, will you man the pancakes for a sec and make sure that Momma's and Poppa's don't burn?" I ask her over my shoulder as I walk towards the stairs.

"Sure, but no promises." She says while shoving chocolate chips in her mouth. I laugh lightly as I walk up the stairs, toward Angelica's room.

"Ange," I say softly knocking, then opening the door.

"What" she yawns back at me. "Do I have to get up?"

"Sadly, yes, but I made you pancakes with chocolate chips, M&M's, and strawberries, just how you like them."

"Oooooh yum, ok fine, I'll be down in five minutes.

I go back down to the kitchen and was thankful to find that Peggy hadn't burnt down the house.

"Thanks for watching the pancakes Pegs," I say adding some syrup to my stack of pancakes.

"Your welcome," she replies getting her pancakes.

A few moments later Angelica came down the stairs, and we headed out the door and to the car. Once we get to the Junior high, I turn to Peggy who is in the backseat.

"Hey Pegs, you'll be fine. I love you and well be back at 3:30, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She says with a sigh as she starts to gather her bags. I love you too. And you too Angelica."

"I love you Pegs, and I'll be there for you if something happens. Have fun, and look there's Laff and Hurc." They had gotten out of the car behind us, which has Alex and John in it too. They must've carpooled. " Oh, and don't forget your track bag." Peggy had started to get out of the car, and almost forgot about her bag for track practice.

"Oh, thanks Ange. Bye." She then gets out of the car, waves one last time, and walks to the school.

Thanks for reading, and please review. I probably need some help. I'm very clueless sometimes.

~Gin:)


	3. School (3)

Chapter 3

Peggy's POV

I take a deep breath and walk into the front of the school. I go to the office to get my schedule.

"Name?" Says the worker at the front dest sort of thing.

"Margaret Schuyler," I reply.

"8th grade?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And your gonna be in athletics?"

"Yes, just track though."

"Okay, here's your schedule." She hands me a slip of paper with my new schedule.

"Thank you!" I reply. I walk out of the door of the office, and head down one of the long hallways toward my locker. I look at my schedule and see that my locker number is 124.

"107, 120, aaaahaaa, 124." I open my locker and throw some of my extra things in it. As I turn around I see a familiar face.

"John!" I exclaim while running at him. I fling my arms around him, and hug him so tight I don't think I'll ever let go. "Why are you here?"

"Your sisters told me you where having some anxiety about being alone, so here I am."

"Awe thank you John, that means a lot" I say. "Wont you be late to school?"

"nah, can I walk you to class?" He responds with a smirk.

"Sure." We walk arm and arm all the way to my first period, which is Algebra. We get a ton of funny looks, because people think that _"were to young to date"_ and _"you cant go anywhere what's the point"_. But, we don't care anyway.

When we get to the classroom he squeezes my hand and says,"If you need me, just call me, okay Pegs?"

"Okay, I will" I respond. Every one has gone to class at this point, the bell is about to ring. Before I walk in the class, I kiss him full on the lips. Then I turn, and walk into the class with a "bye John."

Angelica's POV

After dropping Peggy off we headed to the High School.

"Hey Ange?"

"Yeah Eliza?"

"Do you think Peggy is gonna be okay, I know I'm being dramatic and all but I really am worried for her." At this I get a little worried too, but the felling shakes off in a matter of seconds.

"Of course she'll be fine, she's a Schuyler sister, nobody messes with us. Especially since they know I will kick their butt if they do." I say this with confidence to try and get Liza less worried. "I know my sister like I know my own mind," I add.

When we get to the school(which is really close to the J.H.) we get out of the car and walk towards the school.

"Where do we go to get our schedules?" Eliza asks looking a little bit scared.

"You just go to the office, just like Junior High. Relax Liza, your shaking."

"Oh sorry I'm just nervous," she says trying to stop shaking and failing. We walk through the front doors and go to get our schedules.

"Here, you go over here to the Freshman table, and I'll see you after, because I have to go to the Sophomore table.

Eliza's POV

I walk to the Freshman table, and say "Elizabeth Schuyler"

"Alright here's your schedule," the woman sitting at the table says after looking through the stack of schedules, finding mine, and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I turn and walk away toward the Sophomore table to find Ange.

"You want me to help you find your class?" Ange asks when I find her.

"Yes please," I reply. We start walking towards the classes and look for my first class, Biology.

"Here it is," she says "okay have fun, see you at 3rd period theater"

"Bye," I respond and walk into the class, still a little nervous. To my relief, I walk in and see Alex and John sitting at lab table three. I walk over and sit by them. "Hey," I say waving.

"Hi Eliza," Alex, hugging me after I sit next to him.

"Hi," says John "I went to go see Peggy."

"Yay, that means so much to her thanks John!" I smile at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"I could tell," he responds "she kissed me."

Before I could say anything, the bell rang and my teacher started the class.

"Welcome everyone to Biology this year," the teachers said in a monotone, bored voice. "My name is…"

But I didn't hear much else. I was too busy thinking. _Peggy kissed him, wow. I mean I've kissed Alex but I didn't think they where that close. Awe, thats kinda cute. I wonder if she's gonna tell Angelica and I. Wow!_

"Ange, Ange guess what!" I'm running up to Ange right before theater.

"What Liza," she says over exaggerated with a smile.

"Peggy kissed John," I blurt out almost cutting her off in my excitement.

"Aweeeeeeeeeee," she responds. "Our little Pegs is growing up! I wonder if she's gonna tell us."

"Thats what I was thinking," I respond. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if Peggy tells us about her kiss."


	4. Sisters (4)

Hey Y'all, so forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter sorry. I realize this is the cheesiest story ever, but I thought it was cute. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Peggy's POV

How do I tell my sisters? I mean they knew we where dating and all. I'll wait until tonight to tell them.

Angelica and Eliza picked me up from school when they said they would.

"Hey," I say getting into the car.

"So," Angelica says rating an eyebrow "How was school?"

"Good," I say with just a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened before school or anything?" Eliza asks.

"How did you figure out I kissed John?" I ask, aghast with surprise and a little bit of fury.

"Oh, John just mentioned it in first period. Just casually really." I give her an angry look and she adds, "I'm kidding Pegs."

"I think its absolutely adorable, our little Pegs is a big girl now Liza." She and Eliza both turn to each other and go "aweeeeeee."

"Alright, are we going to town or not?" I ask with a half cool of my eyes.

"Fine," Angelica says "let's go now." She starts the car and we drive off giggling about absolutely everything.

Really short chapter this time sorry I just thought the next one might be really long. Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Gin:)


	5. Downtown (5)

Chapter 5

By the way, my pace may slow down a little because I was going to do a chapter a day but I may have to slow down to a chapter every few days or so. Just maybe. I'm not sure.

[Setting: Many hours later, getting closer to the downtown area. It's about 7:45-7:50 p.m., and the sisters are still there.]

Peggy's POV

We are walking along a darkened street and I can tell it's getting late. I pull out my phone and check and see what time it is.

"Daddy said to be home by 8:00 Ange," I say.

"Daddy doesn't need to know," she replies.

"Daddy said not to go downtown," I say getting more nervous. I don't like when daddy is mad.

"Like I said earlier, you free to go Pegs," Eliza says. "Angelica, remind me what we're looking for?" Eliza says turning to Ange.

"Eliza I'm looking for a mind at work," Ange says with a devious smile. I don't like how this is turning out. Angelica obviously wants to go look for boys downtown. Boys who daddy won't approve of. Boys that might beat us.

"Ange," I say panicked now "They might hurt us."

"Awe Pegs your so cute," Liza says, grabbing my arm "we'll be fine don't worry, Angelica will knock them senseless if they come anywhere near us." Then she added, "look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now." That's basically her catch fraise, I guess we probably all have one.

"Okay," I say "but if we get in trouble it wasn't my idea."

"I can't believe there were no boys that were cute at town," said Angelica, sadly dropping into the driver's seat.

"I know, sorry Ange," I say, knowing that sometimes she feels kind of left out because Eliza and I are in almost long-term relationships. But Ange does have a flirtation with a kid named John Church, I don't know why she's looking for someone else.

"Ange what about John Church?" I say, curiously.

"Oh, yeah just making sure I get the best one."

"Ange you're making them sound like items," says Eliza almost sternly, but she's to nice to be stern.

"Sorry, forgot I gotta work that."

We all start laughing, and it continues all the way home.

When we arrive home, Angelica parks the car almost silently in the garage.

"Okay," says Angelica, turning the car off. "We have to be silent," she puts her finger to her lips to signal silence. "We can't go through the doors, because of the alarms. Hmmmmm,"

"We could go through the windows," I suggest.

"Yes," Ange whispers.

"Good idea Pegs," says Eliza.

We snuck around the back of the house to the window outside of the kitchen.

"Ugh," said Angelica pulling on it, "locked. I'll try the living room window." She walked away to try the window. "Ugh," she says, "locked too."

"I think they're all locked," I say.

"Not mine," says Eliza. "I needed to cool off my room more so I left it open by accident."

My face falls and I say "one problem, how do we get up there?"

"We could climb the ivy wall," suggests Liza, "Just be careful."

We go the ivy wall and Angelica says "I'll go first." She climbs's up the wall and into the open window.

"Peggy you next," she whispers back at us. I hoist myself up into the window."  
"Alright Liza, come on."

Eliza does the same thing as me, and once were all safely in the room, I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Oh that was close," I say. They both nod and agree. "Oh by the way Liza," I say "I'm sleeping in your room tonight.

Thanks for reading please review and I just want to say I'm so great full for all of you, thankful for a place to share my creative side, and happy for great readers!

~Gin:)


	6. Bedtime Storys (6)

Hey Y'all just a chapter update, I don't have much to say.

Chapter 6

[Setting: Eliza's bedroom at the impromptu sleepover.]

Eliza's POV

"Liza?"

"Yes Pegs"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story about you and Alex?" Peggy asked she's so like a little kid when she's tired.

"Sure, which one?" I ask but I have a feeling I know which story it is because it's her favorite.

"The one about the first time you met please," she responds.

"I like that one," Angelica says, crawling into the warm bed with us.

"Okay," I say, shifting onto my side to face them. "Once upon a time Angelica and I went to the dance. Both of us didn't have dates, so we just went alone. I was sitting in a chair off of the dance floor watching Angelica dazzling the room. Then I saw Alex walk in and my heart went boom."

I remember this night so vividly that I must have had a blank expression on my face because they both said "awe."

"Pegs our little Liza is in love." teased Angelica.

"I think your right Ange," replied Peggy.

"Do you want me to Finnish the story or not?" They both nod for finishing the story. "Okay then," I pause then continue. "So I rushed over to Ange and was like this one's mine. So then she goes over to Alex, and I'm over here thinking what's she gonna do. Then she grabbed him by the arm and brings him over to me, and I'm just helpless."

"Y'all were so cute, and still are," says Ange.

"I know right," says Pegs.

"So, we talk and he's very sweet. Then he's like if it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it. So we talked a little bit, and Angelica went somewhere. I think she was chatting with the all famous John Church." I look over at Peggy and raise my eyebrows at Angelica.

"We were just talking politics," she says matter of factly.

"Why on earth is your favorite topic to talk with guys of all things?" Asks Peggy.

"Continue Liza," says Angelica.

"So, we exchanged numbers, and he told me he just moved to our school. We became friends, and he asked me out. Then we fell in love the end." I said the last part very fast.

"That's adorable," Peggy said leaning back even further into her pillow. She let out a long yawn and said, "thanks Liza for the story."  
"Goodnight Pegs," I say hugging her and Angelica.

"Goodnight Liza and Pegs," Angelica says hugging us.

Peggy responds a quiet " Good nighhhhhhhhhht," which she barely gets out before slumping onto Angelica with a "Huhhhhhh."

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~Gin:)


	7. Preparation (7)

Hey Y'all sorry I haven't posted in a while I was busy with school and stuff. This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Eliza's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Murphhh," I say while rolling over and turning off my alarm. "Ugh, Pegs Ange get up."  
"Is it Friday yet?" asks Peggy sitting up and falling onto me.

"No it Tuesday I'm sorry Pegs," I say hugging her. "Ange, John Church is outside waiting on you."

"What!" She says sitting up really fast.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because he's not actually here, I just wanted to know how in love you were."

"I'm not in love," she scoffs, sitting back down on the bed.

"Sure Ange, and Alexander and Eliza are just friends," says Pegs giggling.

"Okay, I want some food," says Angelica.

We walk downstairs and get some breakfast, and our dad is sitting at the table.

"Hey Dad," we say in unison.

"Hi girls, Peggy" he turns to her "I'm coming to your track meet today."

"What," I say to Peggy "you didn't tell us about a track meet."

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot oops," she giggles as Angelica playfully sighs.

"Oh Peggy, your such a forgetful person, I'm kidding don't give me that look," for Peggy had given her a sad sort of expression.

"It's just a practice meet, track season isn't until spring," she says.

"Okay, well we'll be there," I look at my watch "Oh my we need to go or we'll be late. Love you, dad," I give him a kiss on the cheek and head out of the room with my sisters, each saying bye to dad and giving him a kiss, following me.

Peggy's POV

Oh, my goodness, I'm so nervous for the track meet, I'm having anxiety. I do my breathing exercises while running over what I'm doing in my head.

 _Okay, they aren't doing field events today so I don't have to worry about pole vault or long jump. All I have to do is the Mile Relay today because they are letting other people practice on the other two races I usually do, the 800 and the Mile. I'll be okay, and Angelica and Eliza will be there and John. Oh gosh, what if I fall in front of him oh no._

 **RING RING RING**

"Ahhhhh," I jump while snapping out of my thoughts by the bell.

"Pegs are you okay?" It was Laff standing behind me.

"Ah, gosh sorry I was just, um, daydreaming, yeah."

"Mkay, no you didn't. Non, stop worrying about Track, you'll be fine." He says, hugging me.

"How did u," I say but he cuts me off saying.

"Dude I'm legit one of your best friends, I think I can read you by now." We go to class happily chatting and I briefly forget about my nerves feelings about Track.

Thanks for reading please review. Next chapter is track.

~Gin


	8. Track (8)

Hey, Y'all here's another update.

Chapter 8

Peggy's POV

"Oh hey it's 3:00, I've got to go. Bye Laff, bye Herc," I say, getting up and walking out the door to go to the track meet.

I get on the bus and go to the meet. Once I get there I set down my bags and go sit by Miria, who is one of my best friends. We are running the Mile Relay together.

"Hey," I say sitting down because we have a while until we run.

"Hey," she replied smiling.

"Are you ready to run?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous. How are you holding up? Hurc and Laff said you where nervous." She asks.

"I'm doing better now than this morning. I'm just worried I'll fall in front of everyone. Including John." I add the last part softer so that other nearby girls won't hear it.

"Ohhhhhh that's why no wonder. Y'all have been dating for a while now, he wouldn't care. He would probably just jump from the stands to make sure you were okay." She says this with a little giggle, and then my phone buzzes.

"Oh hey, its a text from John aweeeeeee," It said.

 _Hey Pegs, good luck at your meet. I'll be there to watch the Mile Relay. Also, I'm taking you to a special place afterword, and your sisters, Alex, Laff, Hurc, and Miria can come_

I show the text to Miria, she gasps and says "aweeeee this is adorable. I wonder where he'll take you." She leans back into the grass and sighs. I lay down next to her and say.

" Do you think he loves me."

"Wow, I did not expect to hear that. But, yeah actually, I think he does. Do you love him." She asks me.

"Yeah I think I do, but were so young and what if I'm wrong," I ask.

"Hmmmm, I think that you should follow your heart like Eliza does. Maybe you really do love him. Age is just a number, and love is love no matter what."

"That is the most mature thing you have ever said."

"I know right, but seriously if you love him tell him." She says this hugging me."

"Thanks, Miria, it means a lot. So, what should we name our kids." I say looking at her and giggling she gives me a wide-eyed look like she knew fifty different names, and knew what their children should be named. "I'm kidding."

"Awe, darn I think you should go with Miria and John but whatever." We giggle together and then I gasp.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to text John back." I quickly pick up my phone and text John.

 _Okay cool, I can't wait. Thank you. I miss_

"Oh hey we should probably get to the starting line, I think that was the first call," I say to Miria. We turn and walk to the starting line. After doing our warm-ups we walk out to the line. Miria runs third and I run last.

"Runners set," **BANG!** The gun fires and our first person takes off, then the second, and then Miria.

"GO MIRIA," We all cheer. "GO GO GO!" She passed the person in second place. I took my place on the line and got ready to go. Miria was nearing me. I reset my footing. She gets to me, and I start off sprinting, desperate to catch the person in first place. I run fast and push myself. _Oh my gosh, I'm so tired, but I have to just pass her. Almost, there._ I will my faster and I pass the girl with a 150 to go. I will myself to go even faster, and cross the finish line at full speed.

"Peggy you did it I'm so proud of you," said Miria hugging me, still huffing and puffing.

"Thank you," I manage to gasp out.

"Peggy oh my gosh that was amazing!" It was John running across the field at full speed. "We won the meet!" I go to meet him and collapse into his arms, blacking out.

Tehehe, sorry a bit of a cliffhanger. Thank you for all of the love you have given the story! Please review!

~Gin:)


	9. Date (9)

Hey, Y'all here's a new update.

Chapter 9

Peggy's POV

"Peggy, Peggy, Peggy," someone was shaking me back and forth in their arms on the ground. For a minute I didn't know where I was or know who was holding me in their arms. _Oh my gosh, it's John. He's holding me._

"John," I stir and open my eyes.

"Peggy, your alright. Oh, I was so worried. Peggy don't scare me like that." He says, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"John," I say.

"Yes?" He replies, not letting me go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is she okay," It was my coach running across the field with my sisters in tow.

"I'm okay," I say, looking up at them.

"Um, are we intruding or," Eliza says, looking at John and I. Angelica look like she was about to explode.

"Your okay, Ange please put away the anger face, I'm okay," I say looking at them.

"So are you still going to be able to run at tomorrow's practice meet?" My coach asks.

"Yes, and I'm running last again, and Miria's running third," I say.

"If you feel up to it," she says.

"Okay let's get you to the car love," says Ange.

"Here, I got her." John picks me up and carries me to Ange's car.

When we get to the car John says, "are you still up for a surprise?"

"Of course, We'll meet you there," I say sitting back into the seat.

"Alright see you then, I love you Pegs," he says giving me a blanket, his coat, and a kiss on the head. He closes the door, and as soon as he's gone Angelica and Eliza burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh he must think you were cold or something. He gave you a coat and a blanket." Liza says looking at Ange and saying "also, what was the I love you thing." The I love you thing, aweeeeeee. Miria was right he does love me. Wow, what if we get married. Would Angelica let me get married? I mean I'm not getting married now, but Angelica is just about my older brother. She was so harsh when I started dating John. We've known him since we were babies, and he's Alex's best friend.

"Peggy! Peggy!" "PEGGY!"

"WHAT!"

Angelica and Eliza started laughing again.

"You are so in love," Angelica teased.

"Yeahhhhhh," I say staring off out the window. "Did John and Alex tell Y'all where we were going."

"Yup," Eliza says.

"Are you gonna tell me," I ask.

"Nope," replies Angelica.

"Well then," I reply slumping back into the seat. "I'll just wait until we get there."

2 HOURS LATER

"Are we almost there Ange?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Yup," she says being super vague.

"Oh hey take an exit here Ange," says Eliza.

"Okay, Peggy put on this blindfold," she hands me a yellow blindfold that I tie over my eyes.

"Okay, here I'll help you out of the car," says Eliza. We get out of the car.

"We're almost there," says Eliza.

"Okay Pegs take off the blindfold," says Ange. I take off the blindfold and see a beautiful candlelit table.

I squeal and run over to John and fling my arms around him. "John oh my goodness you shouldn't have."  
"Yes I should have, it's our anniversary week, so I wanted to do this for you."

"Aweeeeeee," Eliza was crying into Alex's shoulder.

"So, I got everyone to come on a little date thing," says John.

"Thanks, John, that's so sweet." He lets me go, reluctantly, and leads me to a chair.

"My lady," he says pulling out the chair and getting me to sit down.

"Thank you, sir," I say giggling. Everyone comes to sit at the other tables. I look around and Angelica, Eliza, Alex and I gasp. "John Church is holding Angelica's hand."

"Awe that's kinda cute, almost as cute as you," John says with a smug smile.

"Oh my gosh John, that's so cheesy." I say giggling, "but thanks."

We eat all of our food and afterword John takes my home in his truck and walks me up the path to the front door.

"Bye Peggy," John says kissing my hand, he is so funny and old-fashioned.

"Bye John," I say.

"I will see you tomorrow for your second practice meet." He leans in and softly touches his lips on mine.

"I love you," I say giggling. I turn to the door but swiftly turn around and kiss him again.

"I love you too." He says turning around and walking down the path. I turn to open the door, and as soon as I hear John's door shut I hear a loud.

"Aweeeeeee," from Angelica and Eliza.

"Were you too spying on me?" I ask looking up at Eliza's window where my two sisters are looking at me.

"Maby," says Angelica. I shake my head, and walk inside quietly, sighing. I walk up the stairs, and into my room. I change into some yellow pajamas and walk into Eliza's room and crawl into bed.

"Hey, Ange?" I ask turning to her.

"Yes, Pegs?" She replies.

"I saw you with John Church today."

"Mhmm."

"You two where holding hands."  
"Mhmm."

"Are you dating now or?" I ask.

"Yes actually he asked me out at the dinner," she says.

"It was adorable," says Eliza, "I can tell you their whole love story." We giggle and talk about our love stories until we fall asleep.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter is a second track meet.

~Gin:)


	10. Ring (10)

Hey, Y'all here's this I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Peggy's POV

Last night we giggled until we fell asleep. I'm so excited that today is John and I's anniversary.

"Good morning Eliza," I say skipping down the stairs and grab my breakfast that Eliza made, a smoothie, and sit down at the table.

"Someone's in a good mood," says Eliza looking at me with a grin.

"It's a good day," I say.

"Hmmm, I wonder what day it is." She says with a giggle.

"It's John and I's anniversary," I say smiling.

"Awwwwww," she says pinching my cheeks. "My little Peggy's first anniversary. It's so cute that you're in love," she teases letting go of my cheeks and sitting down next to me. "So what are you going to give John?""I have the best gift ever, so you know how he loves turtles? I'm getting him one!" I say with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, he'll love that!" She says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give it to him tonight," I say dreamily. Eliza was fiddling with something on her finger, her ring finger.

"Liza, what's on your finger?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing," she says sliding her hand under her leg.

"Elizabeth Schuyler you gotta show me your hand or I'll show myself your hand."

"Fine, its a promise ring from Alex. Last night at the dinner he gave me one and he has one too.""I want one that's so sweet," I say admiring the cute little ring. She stifles her giggles.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing," she says really fast, "hey we need to get going ANGE ANGE!"

"What Liza?" She says walking down the stairs.

"Time to go!"

"Okay, can I have some to-go breakfast please?"

"Yes here," she hands her some breakfast, and we walk out the door.

AT THE MEET

We were warming up for the Mile Relay and I heard the crowd cheering.

"Ready Miria?"

"Ready Peggy."

The gun fires and the first person started. Then the second. Then Miria started. Then she passed off to me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, passed a person and finished the race.

The crowd cheered again. We'd got first again.

"Hey John," I say for he had run up to say hello after the race.

"Hey Pegs happy anniversary," he says kissing me.

"Can we go somewhere private, so I can give you your present?" I asked taking his hand.

"Of course, and I have something to give you too." He says, following me to Angelica's car. While he's not looking, I grab the turtle out of the car.

"Surprise John, Happy Anniversary.""Oh my gosh, Peggy it's so cute aweeeeeee."

"I take that you like it." I giggle.

"I love it Pegs, thank you!" He gives me a hug.

"Your welcome," I say.

"Oh, let me give you mine." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed of the truck. We open it and sit on the edge. I look over at him and the moonlight is highlighting the high points on his face. His freckles are so cute. Aweeeee! He takes my hands and says.

"Peggy, I know this sounds fast, and you don't have to take it, but I would like it if you could say yes, I'm not like proposing or anything, and it's not forever, but I love you and I hope it could be forever, but," he said all of this really fast, so I put a finger to his lips and say.

"Your rambling love."

"Oh sorry I just love you a lot and I wanted you to have this." He pulls from his pocket a small golden ring that looks like Eliza's ring.

"Oh my gosh, John It's beautiful! I love it!"

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes," I say. He puts the ring on my finger, and he shows me his ring.

"Look I have one too," he says. I smile and remember the turtle.

"Oh what should we name your turtle, and by the way, it's a girl so don't name it John J.R.," I say giggling.

"Okay, what about, Peggy." He says winking at me.

"No, John." I giggle

"Okay, what about Shelby," he says.

"Awe that's adorable John," I say. He looks over at the turtle and whispers.

"Hello Shelby, I'm gonna be your new daddy. This is your mommy, Peggy." He says handing her to me.

"Hello sweetie," I say giggling.

"Can we go show Alex?" He asks, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I hand him Shelby and slip my arm under his. Then we walk back toward's Ange's car and find our friends.

"Hey guys, look at my Shelby," says John showing everyone her.

"Awe that's adorable," Eliza gasps.

"Nice choice Pegs," says Alex.

"Awe that's cute," says Ange.

"Did you give it to her?" Ask Alex and Eliza together.

"Yup," I say excitedly. I show everyone my ring, and so does John.

"Alright it's getting late, we need to go back home." Says Angelica, so we say our goodbyes, and get in the car.

Thanks for reading! Please review. Also, next chapter is further away from Peggy/John, so don't worry it's not all about them.

~Gin:)


	11. Shopping (11)

Hey, Y'all sorry it's been a bit since I wrote. I've been busy. It's harder to post during the week. I hope you had a great Halloween, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

[Setting: Angelica's Algebra 2 class]

Angelica's POV

I'm sitting in class just thinking about random things when my mind wonders to Eliza and Peggy. _They were so cute with there true loves. They seem so small, and I think I might just be the only sane one anymore, not blinded by love. I don't know if I really like John Church. I mean I just don't know, but I said yes because he's a good friend of mine and I have a crush on him. He's not bad looking, really. He's just kind of like an intellectual equal almost. He completes me. Well, it doesn't matter anyway._

"Angelica."

"What," I quickly snap out of my trance.

"Class ended, come on schools over," said Theodosia.

"Oh hey Theo," Theodora sometimes goes by that. "Thanks." I stand up and walk to the front doors with her. "Where's Arron?" I ask for she is usually with him.

"Oh, he's in the car already."

"What a day, I'm so happy its Friday. That theater today. It was fun." We randomly chat all the way to our cars. We say goodbye, and I find Eliza in the car.

"Ready to go home?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Super ready! Theater today was good," she says.

"Yeah, I was just telling Theo about that," I reply.

"Do you think Peggy will want to go out for ice cream?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think the question is can we handle Peggy hyped up on ice cream," I say. "Oh, we need to get food for group movie night." Every Friday night we have group movie night, where we invite the group over to watch movies. Today movie is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The favorite of everyone.

"Oh yeah, can we please get some matching Harry Potter pajamas for everyone." She makes a puppy dog face.

"Okay, only because I think they would be adorable," I say.

We pick Peggy up from school and tell her the plan for movie night.

"Yay, I'm so excited," she squeals.

"Me two Pegs," Eliza squeals back.

"Alright you too, my ears have to hear Harry Potter tonight," I tease.

We make it to the store and have to choose who is going to be who.

"Okay Pegs, do you want to be Luna?" I asked showing her the onesie.

"That's so cute," she says taking it.

"Eliza, do you and Alex want to be Harry and Ginny?" I ask, thinking that Alex would want to be the main person and that Eliza would look super cute in the Ginny costume, just like how Peggy would look super cute in the Luna costume.

"Awe that's perfect Ange," she says putting it in the basket. "Who will you be?" She asks.

"Hmmm, not sure, let's keep looking." I say, "oh hey Pegs what about this for John?" I hold up a Neville onesie. "I mean I ship them so much so I count it as a couple's costume."

"I do too," she says. "I think he'll like it too."

"Awe that's gonna be so cute, and I think he'll like it too," Eliza says, with a sweet smile.

"Alright now we just need Laff, Herc, Miria, and I," I say, tallying them off on my fingers.

"Oh look at this for Herc and Laff," Peggy says holding up a Dean and Seams. "Best friends," she says.

"I like it," I say.

"Me too," says Eliza.

"Alright next," I say thinking while we walk along the isles. "Oh, I can be Hermione."  
"Oooh I like that," says Eliza.

"Me too," says Peggy.

"What if Miria is Parvati Patil?" Asks Peggy holding up the onesie.

"That's a good one," Eliza says. "Hey wait," she continues with a smug look in her eyes. "Didn't we invite John Church?"

"Oooooh we did," says Peggy with her look in her eyes just like Eliza.

"Okay he can be Ron," I say hiding my blush.

"Alright that's everyone," says Eliza. We walk to the checkout area and buy all of our items. We get in the car and head home. Once we're home we start putting up the decorations.

"Hey, Liza how are the cauldron cakes coming?" I ask while putting up a string of Ravenclaw banners.

"Good," she says back.

"Pegs, how is the sorting hat?" I ask over to Peggy who is rigging up strings to pull over the heads of our friends to sort them into the houses, which are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I am a Ravenclaw, Eliza is a Gryffindor, and Peggy is a Hufflepuff.

"Good," she responds."This is going to be our best movie night ever!"

"Yeah!" Replies Eliza.

"I hope," I say a little nervous on account of John Church coming. But we are dating now so I'm a little less nervous around him than I would be. I never show that I'm nervous though, I'm generally good at that.

"It will be fine Ange," says Liza coming to hug me. "John will love it."  
"Yeah it will be okay," says Peggy coming to hug me too. We hold like that for awhile, because hugs are the best, then keep working on the decor.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next, their gonna watch the movie.

~Gin:)


	12. Movie Night (12)

Hey Y'all, here's a long one.

Chapter 12

Eliza's POV

Once the party was all set up, the movie set and the food made we sat and waited on the couch for our friends. About ten minutes later, we hear a ding at the door.

"I'll get it," I say jumping up and running to the door. I open it and see Miria on the other side.

"Miria, hey welcome!" I step back and let her come into the house she is sporting her Slytherin scarf even though its hot outside.

"Thanks! Are you ready for Harry Potter night?" She asks smiling. "I brought Chocolate Frogs." She hands me a bag full to the brim of them.

"Thanks, Ange and Pegs are in the living room." We walk there and I set down the sweets on the table. I hear another ding and go to the door. I fling it open and see Alex, John, and John Church.

"Hey Y'all," I say hugging Alex.

"Hey, Betsie." Awe Alex's name for me is so cute.

"Hi Eliza," says John hugging me.

"Hello Eliza, thank you for inviting me to the party," says John Church. I want to make him feel more welcome because he seems kind of formal. But that might be just him. Angelica seems to like that about him.

"I bought some Bertie Bots," he says while handing me the bag.

"Thanks and Miria is here already, they are in the living room. Alex, would you please take this bag to the living room for me?" I asked handing him the bag.

"Sure," he says kissing me on the cheek as he walks to the living room. John Church and John follow him, and I run upstairs to Angelica's room to get the onesies. When I'm coming back down the stairs, I hear another ding at the door. I open it and see Laff and Hurc.

"Hey Y'all," I say, hugging them.

"Hey Eliza," says Hurc.

"Hi Eliza, I bought some Butter Beer. The kids one," says Laff.

"Cool thanks," he hands me the bag. I take it to the living room and set it down. Herc and Laff follow me, and they sit down with everyone else.

"Alright we got character onesies at the store to wear," I say picking up the pile. I hand them out to their respective person and get mine. Then we take turns in the bathroom to change. Once everyone is seated I get back up and go to the sorting hat on the stool. Peggy gets up too because she wanted to help with the sorting.

"I'm going to place the hat on your head and it will tell you your house while you sit on the stool." Says Peggy grabbing the hat. Angelica gets up and stands by the labeled strings to pull for the sorting.

"John," I say in a British accent. John gets up and sits on the stool, then Peggy places the hat on his head. He waits for a minute. The red and gold confetti falls all over him.

"Gryffindor," Angelica shouts in her sorting hat impression, which is pretty good. John gets up off of the stool and does a victory spin. Then he sits back down.

"Miria," I say. She stands up and walks to the stool, and sits down. Peggy places the hat on her head and then confetti in green and silver falls from the bucket over her.

"Slytherin," says Angelica.

"Yay," Miria giggles, sitting back down.

"Laff," I call. He sits on the stool, and red and gold swiftly fell on him.

"Gryffindor," says Ange.

"Herc," I call.

"Gryffindor," says Ange.

"Alex," I call.

"Gryffindor," says Ange.

"John Church," I say. He gets up and nervously walks toward the stool. He looks like an apprehensive first year at Hogwarts. Peggy puts the hat on his head and it waits for a while. The blue and bronze confetti falls from the sky.

"Ravenclaw," says Angelica happily. I smile my smile at her, but it conveys a hint of your in love Ange. She gives me a look back that says Eliza quit it.

"Peggy," I call because it's time for her turn. John jumps up to put the hat on her head. Yellow and black confetti spills from the bucket.

"Hufflepuff," yells Angelica.

"Yay," she jumps up and hugs John.

"It's my little Puff," says John. Awe I look at them with a smile on my face because of there so cute.

"Alright," I give the list to Peggy because it's my turn to get sorted.

"Eliza," she calls still in John's arms. Angelica puts the hat on my head and I sit and hope it calls my house. The red and gold confetti spills on me.

"Gryffindor," shouts Angelica.

"Yay!" I say jumping up.

"Yay!" Says Alex jumping up too. "You're in my house." I giggle and go to hug him.

"Okay Angelica," I had gotten the list back from Peggy, who was still hugging John. She sits on the stool and Peggy puts the hat on her head. She sits hoping, I can tell, for her house to be called. I pull the string and blue and bronze colored confetti spills onto her head.

"Ravenclaw," I yell.

"My house," says John Church, jumping up to hug Angelica.

"Yay," she says hugging him back quickly.

"Alright that's everyone," I say sitting on the couch, and turning on the movie.

"Let's sit," I say sitting in between Alex and Peggy. The movie plays for awhile and I decide to get up to get Alex and I some Caldron Cakes. When I get back I look at the room. Angelica was sitting by John Church, cuddled up under his arm. Laff, Herc, and Miria were laying together on the floor. Peggy had fallen asleep on John's lap, who was also asleep. I go and sit back with Alex, I give him his food, and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle up to him and feel myself lulling into a sleep. I fell Alex falling asleep too because he relaxed. I fell his steady breath and the calm beat of his heart. I relax and fall asleep.

Thanks for reading! Also special thanks, Laff the bag for all of the funny reviews, they really made my day. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, because it makes me really happy. This story is really fun to write. I'm having lots of fun! So, thanks to Laff the bag and everyone else for making me happy and my day better!


	13. Pancake (13)

Hey Y'all sorry I didn't put up a chapter, I was busy. Hopefully, I'm less busy. Anyways here's this chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Eliza's POV

I wake up to the sound of the credits. I stir slightly, but only enough to turn to open my eyes. I feel Alex stir under me and he starts to stroke my hair. He has put a blanket on me, and put my legs on the couch so that I was laying down.

"Go back to sleep Betsie," he whispers. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Hi," I sleepily say still half asleep.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" He asks.

"No cuddle wif me," I reply like a child because I'm very comfortable.

"You've got to go to bed Elizabeth," he whispers.

"No Alexander cuddle wif me, because I'm tired," I repeat.

"Come on Eliza," he says picking me up and carrying me up the stairs to my room.

"Where are Angelica and Peggy?" I ask because I didn't see them downstairs.

"They went up to their rooms when Harry Potter ended." He says setting me in my empty bed.

"Where are all of our friends?" I ask because they weren't there either.

"They went home," he says, tucking me in like a child.

"Okay, thanks for watching Harry Potter with us. Also thanks for staying, and thanks for carrying me up here." I say kissing him.

"Your welcome Eliza," he says kissing my head.

"Are you coming to family pancake morning tomorrow?" I ask.

"I wouldn't miss it," he replies.

"Angelica and I have a surprise for Peggy's birthday since we don't have school Monday and her birthday is Sunday," I say almost asleep.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"Nice try Alexander," I say giggling.

"Elizabeth please," he says.

"Nope," I reply.

"Alright good night my Betsie," he says kissing my head.

"Goodnight," I say.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you," I reply as he leaves, and I go to sleep. The next morning I wake up with a thud in my bed.

"Eliza wake up Eliza," says Peggy shaking me.

"Good morning Peggy, why are you up so early?" I ask sitting up.

"It's family pancake day." She says, ahhh the only day a week she wakes up early for.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot. Did u make sure everyone was coming?" I ask.

"Yes and John is bringing Shelbie." She says blushing.

"Awe how cute, your child," I say teasing her.

"My child," she says in a daze.

"Your child is a turtle," I say.

"My child is a turtle," she says.

"Did you wake up Ange?" I ask.

"No, you want to come with me?" She asks.

"Sure, spy Peggy." I tease.

"Eliza stop it," she says.

"Okay, lets go so I can start cooking," I say getting up and going to the door.

"Angelica," Peggy says jumping on her bed.

"Angelica wake up," I say jumping on her bed too.

"Why?" She says with a yawn.

"Because it's family pancake day," Peggy says, pulling Angelica into a sitting position.

"Okay is it fancy attire day?" She asks, getting out of bed.

"Nope," I say.

"Okay, let's go," she says walking with us downstairs. I start to make the pancakes. Alex's first, because he will be here first. Then John's, because he will be here second. Then I make ours. I hear a ding at the door.

"Pegs could you get that please?" I ask.

"Yup," she replies. She comes back with Alex.

"Betsie," he says coming to hug me.

"Good morning Love," I say kissing him.

"I missed you," he says.

"I missed you more," I giggle.

"You taste of chocolate chips," he says, licking his lips.

"Ew," says Peggy, scrunching her face.

"I might have eaten some chocolate chips, and you taste like toothpaste," I say mirroring him by licking my lips.

"I may have brushed my teeth," he says smiling.

"Thanks for that Love," I say.

"Y'all are gross," says Angelica, grabbing her plate and sitting down. I hear another ding and Peggy goes to the door. Right after that, I hear footsteps into the house, then a thud of Peggy jumping into John hugging him.

I get John and Peggy's pancakes ready and pass them to them so they can sit down. Soon Church shows up and sits by Angelica. After that everyone else arrives, gets their plates, and its down.

"These pancakes are amazing Eliza, thank you." Says Laff.

"Yeah, thanks, Eliza." Says everyone else.

"Thanks, Betsie," says Alex through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Your welcome," I say to them all. When we finish breakfast, Angelica and I stand up and get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone," she says tapping her glass, "you have all been excited about our surprise for Peggy's birthday." She gestures toward her with her glass. "We are going to camp." Everyone cheers.

"Thank you and a toast to Peggy," I say raising my glass to mirror everyone else.

"To Peggy," they say. After everyone goes home to pack, Alex pulls me aside.

"What wrong Alexander?" I ask.

"Will you go out to lunch with me Ms. Elizabeth Schuyer?" He asks taking my hand.

"Why certainly Mr. Hamilton," I say smiling.

"Okay then, I'll be here at 11:30 and not a moment longer, because I can't spend too long without you. Goodbye, for now, my love," he says kissing my hand and turning to the door.

"I love you, Alex," I call after him.

"I love you too my love," he calls back. Then I go upstairs and will away the moments until 11:30.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

~Gin:)


	14. Oops (14)

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry I just realized that there was a missing chapter about shopping before the movie night. I miss labeled one and didn't put one up. Oh my goodness. I'll fix it as soon as I can. You might have o go back a few chapters and read one, and its chapter 11 and 12 I think.

~Gin:)


	15. Yay (15)

Hey ya'll I got it fixed. Please tell me if there is something not fixed still. Also tell me if you think I should add anything.

~Gin:)


	16. My Love (16)

Hey ya'll, sorry for not posting for awhile, but here's another update.

Chapter 15

Eliza's POV

I got ready to go really early and sat on the front porch and waited for Alex. Once I saw him I stood up. I walked to his car, and got in.

"Hi Alex," I say kissing him. "Where are we going?"  
"That is a secret." He said smiling, "you look vary beautiful Betsey."

"Thank you, you look vary dashing Alexander." I replied giggling. I love using his full name because I think its beautiful, and I'm also the only one that he allows to call him that.

"Thanks," he said. We drove for awhile, just chatting. He had one hand on the wheel, and was holding mine with his other. Soon we pulled into a parking lot on the outskirts of New York City.

"Alex, no way! It's my favorite pasta restaurant!" I say jumping up and down in my seat. He took me here on our first date, because he knew I liked it so much. I was so exited I couldn't sit still.

"Alright, lets go in Love." He said getting out of the car and coming to my door to help me out of the car.

"What a gentleman." I said smiling. We walked arm in arm to the door.

"My lady," said Alex holding the door.

"Thanks," I said. We sat at a table, and ordered our drinks. We chatted about random things until our drinks came back. We both ordered sweet teas.

"I love how it's like actual southern sweet tea." I say, remembering when my family took a trip to Texas and tasted my new favorite drink ever.

"I know it's delicious," he said.

"Are you excited to go camping?" I ask sipping my tea.

"I'm more than excited," he replied smiling.

"I think that we are going to do a girl's tent, and a boys tent. But, ya'll will have a bigger tent, since there's five of ya'll and four of us." I say.

"Yeah I guess that makes since," he says.

"I'm so excited." I say, jumping in my seat.

Once we finish our lunch, Alex pays, awe he's so sweet, and we leave. We get in the car and Alex drives me home, holding my hand the whole way. I really love him.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch Alexander." I say, looking at him with a smile.

"Any time," he says lovingly.

"You know I really love you, more than you will ever know. You just get me no matter what. I want to be with you forever." I said looking at him. It was a good thing that we where stopped at my house, because Alex kissed me so passionately that I was startled. But, I kissed back, just as passionately. When we broke, a while later, he looked at be with all the love in his heart, I could tell.

"I love you Betsey, please spend the rest of your life with me." He pleaded holding my hand. "As soon as were old enough, I'll get your fathers blessing and prepose to you. I know this sounds crazy but I love you, and I want." I have no clue what he was going to say, because I kissed him just like he kissed me. He seemed startled too, but kissed me the same way I kiss him.

"Alexander I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." I said laying my head on his arm. He held me like that forever. Then he turned and actually held me in his arms. I could stay like that forever. I almost fell asleep, but he moved to kiss my cheek.

"You've probably got to pack Betsy, and I have a feeling your sisters are watching us." He said looking at the house. I looked too, sure enough, Angelica and Peggy where looking out the window at us.

"Oh my goodness those two," I said giggling.

"Do you need me to help you to the door or carry you leftovers?" He asked, "do you need help?"

"I'm okay Alex, goodbye, I love you." I said, kissing him softly.

"I love you darling, bye," he said waiving. I walked up the house and once inside I went upstairs in my room to pack. Soon Angelica and Peggy burst into my room.

"So, what did you do to get him to kiss you like that?" Asked Angelica.

"It's a long story, and I'm packing." I say, tossing some cloths into a bag.

"We've got time," said Peggy sitting on my bed, crossing her legs. Angelica did the same. I explained the conversation we had, and when I got to the part about what I said to Alexander, Peggy gasped.

"Aweeee," Peggy said.

"Go on Liza," said Ange.

"So he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and that once we're old enough he'll marry me." I said dreamily still packing my bag.

"Thats adorable, so my big sister is basically engaged," said Peggy smiling. "I want to marry John.

"Then tell him you want to spend the rest of you life with him Pegs. I bet he feels the same feels." I say, "he probably wants to marry you."

"He told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me when he gave me the ring." Said Peggy.

"Awe," said Angelica. I gave Peggy a sweet look as if to say it too.

"Well, all of this talk about boyfriends, I kissed mine." Said Angelica, almost dreamily and that's good for her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Okay so after the party, and John was tacking Peggy to bed. I walked outside with John onto the porch, because it was kind of chilly. He must of seen how cold I was, because he game me his coat. After that we where looking into each other's eyes, and I just sort of leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet.

"Awe," I said. Peggy game the same look to Angelica that I did to her.

"I know I know ya'll are probably thinking I found the one, but we'll just see wont we." She said booping Peggy on the nose.

"I can't wait to go camping." Said Peggy.

"Me too," I said.

"Me three," said Angelica.

"I just wanna go so bad," says Peggy.

"I know I know, but only one more day, just one more day." Angelica says while tickling Peggy.

"Stop it Ange," Peggy gasps. I join in and we tickle Peggy, until she tickles us.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review!

~Gin:)


	17. Camping(17)

Hey y'all sorry I haven't uploaded lately, I know I keep saying that and I know no excuses. So, without further a due, and without excuses. Here's a new chapter! Also still really sorry I haven't uploaded.

Chapter 16

Peggy's POV

I awoke with a start and ran into Angelica's room.

"Ange Ange Ange wake up!" I say jumping onto her bed.

"What Pegs," she said not opening her eyes.

"It's time to go camping!" I say.

"Alright, let me get ready." She says getting up and going to get her stuff. I decide to go to Eliza's room. As I enter her room I see her sitting on her bed all ready to go, with her bag beside her, staring at her ring.

"Hey Liza, what's up?" I ask.

"Huh what," she says snapping out of her trance.

"Your staring at your ring," I say. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm positively splendid." She says smiling.

"Did Alex write you another love letter?" I ask, because Alex writes and sends her love letters sometimes.

"Yes and it was adorable." She replies.

"Alright well are you ready to go?" I ask

"Yes," she says. "Papa said we could take the camper up there but remember we all made an agreement to sleep in the tents."

"Okay cool, so are we gonna pick up everyone before we go?"

"Yep."  
"Alright thanks Liza, Im gonna go put my stuff in the camper." I say

"Hey will you please take my bag too?" She asks.

"Yeah of course." I say grabbing her bag.

"I put pillows and blankets in the camper last night, but if you and Ange want to bring your own you might want to put them in there." She says, as I walk to the door.

"Okay," I say walking out. I go back to Ange's room and grab her bag _. She wasn't in there_ , I think. _She must have gone to get breakfast. I bet Eliza made some already. She wakes up so early._

I put the things in the camper and go back inside to eat. Eliza had made omelets for breakfast.

"Okay I got everything in the camper." I say, sitting down and getting the omelet that Eliza handed me.

"Cool thanks Pegs," says Angelica. "Were leaving in five minuets okay?"

"Alright," I say through a mouthful of food, I swallow and say. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," says Eliza. She is packing the rest of the omelets she made into lunch boxes for our friends. When were done eating, we go to the camper, check that we have all of our things, and get ready to go.

"Alright here we go," says Ange pulling out.

"Woooooo," I cheer.

"Yayyyyyyy," Eliza cheers. We drive to Alex and John's house and pick them up. Alex and John live together, because John's parents adopted Alex.

"Betsey," Alex says setting down his things and going to kiss Eliza.

"Ewwww," I say as John walks up into the camper.

"John," I say hugging him.

"Hey Pegs," he responds.

"Ewwwwwww," says Eliza.

"Haha, funny Liza." I say. Next we go to pick up Church. Once he gets in him and Angelica kiss.

"Hello Ange," he says hugging her.

"Hey," she replies hugging back.

"Eww," Eliza and I say together. Everyone sits back down so we can go get Herc and Laff. They also live together, because Herc's parents adopted Laff.

"Hey y'all," I say as they walk in.

"Hey" they say together.

"Alright now to get Miria," says Ange. We pick up Miria and she goes and l sits by Laff. Really close to Laff. She leans into him and I gasp.

"No way, no way, no way." I say.

"Oh ya surprise, we're dating." She says with jazz hands.

"Oh my goodness that's a great surprise," says Eliza.

"Awe now Herc is all alone, he has no girl." Says John.

"Awe he has no girl," says Alex.

"Hahaha funny y'all," says Herc. We keep driving, and finally reach the camp.

"Yay," I squeal jumping up from John's lap, where I was curled up. We get out and set up the tents. All of us girls were sitting in the tent.

"So, Miria when did you begin dating Laff?" I ask.

"Um," she responds. "After movie night. We went outside together and he asked me out and I said yes."

"Awe," Eliza says. "That's so cute."  
"Yeah," says Ange." That's adorable."  
"Awe," I say smiling.

"So Ange," says Eliza. "How are you and John doing? You seemed supper cute on the way here."

"Yeah," she says blushing. "We're doing really well."

"Do you love him?" I tease.

"Maybe," she says. Eliza, Miria and gasp and Angelica goes scarlet.

"My big sister is finally in love," I say.

"Awe," says Eliza.

We chatted and chatted, for a while, and had lots of fun.

Hoped you liked it, please review!

~Gin:)


	18. Woods (18)

Hey y'all heres another one. Things are gonna slow down.I hope you enjoy, but please remember that things re gonna slow down.

Chapter 17

Eliza's POV

"We hang out for awhile with everyone, and once it gets cold we decide to build a fire.

"Okay so we'll need firewood, hey Betsy?" Alex asks.

"Yes, Alexander?" I reply.

"Would you like to help me get some wood and stuff?"  
"Sure."

"Thanks," he says as we walk towards the woods.

"So, did y'all set your tent up okay?" I ask, it had seemed like hey did but knowing Alexander, I know that he probably tried to debate over which mallet to use to anchor the tent.

"We actually did, do y'all get yours okay?" He replies.

"Yes we did." I say. We keep walking through the woods, which are beautiful might I add. I hear a twig snap and see a flash of brown. I grab Alex's hand, and hide behind his shoulder. Then I realize it was a deer.

"It's just a dear love, but I'll protect you." He says with a laugh holding his arm protectively in front of me, jokingly.

"Oh my hero," I say giggling. We keep walking through the woods totally forgetting what we came to get.

"It's so beautiful," he says.

"I know," I say turning to look at him. I thought he was looking at the trees and stuff but he was looking at me. "Wow smooth Alexander."  
"I know, that's why you love me." He says.

"Well, that and that your so sweet, kind, and gentle. But your also protective, and charming. Not to mention how cute you are." I blush, and can feel my face burning.

"Awe thank you Elizabeth," he says kissing my cheek. "I love you because you are the most cinnamon roll person ever, because you the nicest person ever, and because your more beautiful than that waterfall you saw on your family trip."

I gasp and say, "nothing can be as beautiful as that." Ange, Pegs, and I saw the most beautiful waterfall on a trip our family took.

"Well, you are," he says.

"Thank you," I say turning to face him. We had halted our movement and I stood facing each other. He looked deep into my eyes, and held both of my small hands in his.

"I love you Elizabeth Schuyler." He says, before I could respond, however, he captured my lips in his. The moment was almost perfect.

Almost because right after that I heard an "aweeeeeeee." We broke apart, and without releasing our hands, we turn to loom for the source of the noise. I see Peggy with her camera, standing on the path behind us.

"Margaret Schuyler what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Sorry, I was sent by Angelica to get fire wood too, and so I decided to bring my camera to see if I could get some good pictures of nature and stuff. Then I saw y'all standing there looking into each other's eyes, and so I went to take a picture of y'all, because the light was perfect. Then you two kissed and I couldn't resist the awe, because you two are the cutest ever." She blabbers.

"Okay, well Margaret Schuyler I'm gonna have to use my photography skills to take a picture of you kissing John in the woods." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"I can't believe your gonna let me take a picture of you and John kissing in the woods." I say.

"Okay," she responds half heartedly.

"You got the fact that I'm kidding right?" I ask her.

"Okay good because that's odd." She responds giggling.

"Sure Pegs, sure." I say. I link arms with Alexander and we all start to walk back to the camp. When we het back, we see Angelica and Church sitting right next to each other, talking, their heads padded together. Peggy takes a picture of them. I giggle at her, and Ange turns around.

"Peggy I'm gonna take a picture of you and John close together. I can't believe your gonna let me take a picture or you and John close together." She says.

"Okay, okay." Says Peggy.

"Goodness," I say turning to look at Alexander.

"You and your sisters have more in common than you think." He says smirking. Peggy shows Angelica, Alexander, Church, and I her "nature" pictures. Both Angelica and I decide to use two of them for our backgrounds.

"Well we didn't get any firewood." I say.

"Well I guess we still need to get some." Says Alex. So we set out to "try" to get more firewood.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks.

~Gin:)


	19. Sleep (19)

Hey ya'll, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17

Eliza's POV

Once we divided to go to sleep we went back to our tents after making sure that the fire was out.

"Goodnight Ange," I said hugging her.

"Goodnight love." She said

"Night Miria."  
"Night Liza."

"Gnight Peggy," I say kissing her head.

"Goodnight Eliza." She says as I crawl into my sleeping bag on the ground. There is an air mattress, but Angelica and I forced Peggy and Miria to sleep on it, because there the littlest. Peggy had replied that she wasn't a baby, but I simply said in return that I just wanted her to have a good sleep because her anxiety sometimes keeps her up.

As I'm trying to fall asleep, the air just keeps getting colder and colder. I snuggle further into my sleeping bags and wish I brought more blankets. I start to shiver, so I curl up into a ball. Right as I'm about to fall asleep I hear a long low howl. _Oh my gosh there is a wolf and it's gonna eat us._ I mentally shriek. _Okay maybe it's gone and I can go to Alex's tent._

I don't know why I have this thought, I don't know what he can do about it. But it somehow gives me comfort knowing that he's just outside my tent. So, I pick up my pillow and sleeping bag and quietly unzip the tent, so I don't wake up my sisters and Miria.

I walk over to the boys tent and sneak in. All of them are sound asleep, so I walk over to Alex's blue sleeping bag.

"Alexander, hey wake up." I say lightly thing him.

"Mhmm," he murmurs with his eyes closed. Once he opens them he sits up on his arms really fast. "Betsey what's up are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just was a little scared my the wolfs outside, and I thought you would be able to calm be down sort of." I say blushing and looking at my hands.

"Eliza," he says. "You can stay in here if you want."  
I look up at this, "really thank you." He gets up and lays my sleeping bag next to his. I crawl in and he kisses me goodnight and gets back in his bag. We lay there for awhile and he grabs my hand to hold it.

"Love your so cold," he says. I had been shaking again, because it is still vary cold.

"A bit I guess," I reply.

"Come here," he moves back in his sleeping bag and seconds me to him. HIs sleeping bag is bigger than mine and warmer. I crawl in with him and he puts his arms around my waist and hugs me to him. I put me head on his shoulder and I fell so much warmer. We just lay there in the peace and quiet of this now still night.

"Eliza,?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I reply and with that I finally fall into a sleep.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Home (20)

Chapter 18

Eliza's POV

I wake up warm which confuses me, then I feel protective arms around me and remember that I fell asleep in Alexander's arms. I smile to myself and sink further into his embrace. He must have woken up at my movement because he pulled me to him further and kissed my hair. I just lay there longer, because this is the best I have ever slept ever. He must have felt the same way because he stayed too. My head was nestled on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat, it was so soothing that I started to drift off to sleep.

But before I fell asleep I hear a, "Yo, Alex you awake?" It was John and he sounded like he had just woken up.

Alexander didn't reply.

"Alex I can see you smiling I know you're awake." Said, John.

"Yeah good morning John," Alex said sitting up. I sat up too but flooded back onto Alexander.

"Wow Eliza, you're in the wrong tent. Was that what I woke up to last night. I thought Alex was just talking to you in his sleep or something." He said.

"No," I smiled. "I got cold and scared in the middle of the night, so I came in here and was just gonna sleep here next to Alex in my own sleeping bag. But, I got really cold and he told me to get in his because it was bigger and warmer." I say fiddling with the zipper on my footie pajamas. We all decided to wear our matching ones, but they are all in our favorite colors.

"Awe Y'all are sweet." He replied sitting down beside us. "So what, you just cuddled all night, I hope you were not making out all night, 'cuz that would be gross. I didn't hear anything, but I just hope you were not making out." He says snickering.

"Nope," Alex says.

"We just cuddled," I say blushing.

"Yup," said Alex kissing my hair again.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go cuddle with Peggy."

"No making out John. No making out." Alex sinkers back.

We get up and walk out of the tent. It's light outside, so we start lighting the fire again to make breakfast.

"I'm gonna get the food out of the tent," I say to Alex.

"Okay love," he replies.

I walk to my tent and go inside. Everyone is sitting up, groggily, on their beds. John is sitting on Peggy's bed, her head was on his chest and her eyes where closed. As I enter, Angelica turns to me with a huge smile on her face.

"You cuddled with Alex all night." She says.

At this, I turn to look at John and say, "really John?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he says.

I giggle, blush and say, "I'm about to cook breakfast, and can Y'all wake up the rest of the boys please?"

"Sure," says Angelica.

"Okay thanks," I say grabbing the food and walking back to Alexander.

"Got it?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply. I start to make the food, sausages, eggs, and biscuits, while chatting to Alexander, Peggy, and John. We all eat in peace then pack the tents and things up and put them into the camper.

"Do we have everything?" Asks Angelica.

"I think so," I say.

"Okay, let's go." She says jumping into the passenger's seat. Church starts driving, and when we get home everyone gets their belongings, as we get to their respective houses.

When we get to Alex's house, I help him carry his stuff in. When we get to the door he says, "Here Liza I got it." I hand him the sleeping bag that I was carrying and give him a kiss.

"Thank you for coming Alexander," I say.

"No problem Eliza, thanks for inviting me." He replies smiling.

"I love you, Alex," I say.

"I love you, Betsey," he says. I walk back to the camper and sit back onto the seat. Peggy is already sitting there, so I guess she already told John bye.

"Ready?" Asks Ange.

"Yup," I reply.

"Mhmm," says Peggy.

When we make it home, we go inside and put everything away. The rest of the day we just hang out and talk about how awesome Peggy's birthday trip was.


	21. Faint (21)

Chapter 20

Peggy's POV

 _It's almost Christmas, thank gosh. Then I can be out of this class for two weeks._ I thought as I sat in my least favorite class, Biology. I felt a buzz from my phone and realized someone texted me. I wanted to look at it but this teacher, Mrs. Brown, was really strict. But I'm a really good student, and it's not like she can make me do anything embarrassing in front of the class because she just wasn't allowed. My mom has specifically told the school, who approved this, that I should not be forced to say things in front of the class because of my anxiety. I know that if Mrs. Brown did make her, Angelica would get really mad. So mad that she would grab Eliza and run out of the school to come to get me to spend the rest of the day with her or something. I decided to take the chance and looked at my phone. John texted me and I got a flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

 _Hey Peggy, I miss you so much. Do you want to hang out after school?_

I quickly type a reply that reads, _Yeah sure, see you then. I love you! 3_

 _I love you too Pegs!3_

"Miss Schuyler?"

 _Shoot_

"Yes ma'am," I said and my thought started to close.

"Who were you texting?" Asked Mrs. Brown.

 _Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes._ "Um, just John," I say looking at my hands.

"Oh John Laurens, he was never very polite. He's a mean boy, he probably treats you very terribly." At this I got mad I wanted to shout at her, to tell her that she was wrong and she was just being stupid.

But I held my tongue and instead said, "no ma'am, he treats me really good."

"Hmmm." She said, not believing me. "I bet that's where that bruise on your arm came from."  
"That's actually from when my sister Eliza was chasing me around the house." That was true, but we weren't fighting she was just tickling me. She said she was really sorry and didn't mean to chase her into a wall.

"Oh well then come here and read your text messages." She said, and Miria gasped. She knew I wasn't supposed to talk in front of the class like this. I grabbed my phone and slowly walked to the front of the class, in front of all of the desks.

"Um, okay." My voice broke and my throat tightened more. I began to silently cry, _awe crap NOT AGAIN._ I felt a panic attack coming on but I started to read. "So… John texted me… and he said… ummm… uh… that he missed me and do you want to hang out after school… and um… and I said… I said…" I started to hyperventilate, then to fall and then everything went black.

Angelica's POV

I was sitting in class when I got called to the office. I have no idea what's going on and I hope nothing bad has happened. I walked into the office and the nice women at the front desk says, "Miss Schuyler?"

"Yes, ma'am?" I say, apprehensively.

"Your little sister, Peggy fainted at school due to a panic attack today. Your mom thought you would want to know and that you and Elizabeth can go down to see her." She must have seen my extremely worried look and said, "Don't worry Angelica, she's okay."  
"Okay, thank you. Do you need me to get Eliza?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"If you would like, yes please." She says and I run out the door to Eliza's class. It's fourth period, two before lunch so she is in Geometry. I sprint down the halls to the class and open the door slowly.

Everyone turned to stare at me and I said, "I'm sorry to disrupt the lesson but I need Eliza."  
She gets up silently to follow me to the car and once were in the hall she said, "Is everything okay?"

She looked really worried so I said, "It's Peggy, she fainted at school. But she's okay." I'm hoping this helped her a little and she seemed a little reassured, but little tears sprang up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Liza," I say.

"I hope she's really okay," says Eliza as we walked out the front doors. "Please don't kill anyone Ange."

"No promises," I say because once I see that Peggy is okay, I'm gonna figure out just why my little baby sister had a panic attack.

When we pulled into the school we jumped out of my car and ran inside. When we got into the office they told us she was in the nurse's office, so we went there. We burst through the door to see Peggy saying down on the couch and Miria sitting in a chair next to her.

"Peggy!" I exclaimed running over to her and taking her in my arms. "Awe Pegs are you alright?"  
"I'm okay," she said and I could have sworn that she sounded weak. Well, I guess she should of she just fainted. Eliza ran over to the other side and hugged Peggy too.

We sat there for a minute then I asked "Okay, so what happened?"

Miria answered, "Well, John texted her in class and she looked at it." I looked at Peggy, playfully raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay Pegs," I say hugging her tighter.

"I guess Mrs. Brown saw her, called her out, and made her read her text messages in front of the class." Said Miria.

"But she's not supposed to," said Eliza, who looked really concerned. "Maybe she just forgot."

"Or she didn't care, either way, I'm angry," I say my face turning red out of anger.

"Ange," Peggy said. "Please don't kill anyone."

"Why do Y'all think I'm gonna kill someone," I say with a smile.

"Well… have you met yourself?" Said Peggy. Miria and Eliza laughed and Peggy and I cracked smiles.

"Alright well, I'm glad you okay because I was very worried." I say, "and Eliza was crying."  
"Yeah," said Eliza.

"I've got a question." Said Peggy.

"What is it Pegs," said Eliza.

"Can I spend the day with Y'all?"  
"Why not," I say. "Miria you want to come too, for Peggy's sake so that she can get the most support." We could give Peggy loads of support, way more than enough, but I think that she would love it if Miria could come and we all love Miria anyways. She is like our fourth sister.

"Yes please!" She replied excitedly.

"Okay, we'll have to get your work," I said, and I was going to say something else but I was going to say something else when someone opened the door and rushed in.

"Hi momma," said Peggy. I moved over on the couch so our mom, who rushed in to sit were I was sitting, could sit there.

"Awe Peggy my sweet baby, is everything okay?" The Schuyler's mom asked, enveloping Peggy in a hug.

"I'm okay now," said Peggy, melting into her mother's hug.

"Miria called and told me the whole story, by the way, thanks Miria." She said.

"No problem Mrs. Cathrine," said Miria with a small smile.

"Momma?" I asked.

"Yes, Angie?"

"Can Pegs and Miria come and hang out with us for the rest of the day, given our predicament?" I ask, apprehensive about what she's going to say.

"Hmmm," mom replies. "I guess. Are you going to get your work and leave or are you just going to eat lunch at school? Do I need to call Y'all out of school or anything?"

"I think we'll probably eat at school and leave to go somewhere. Anyone know where?" I ask because I want to leave but I don't have a clue where to go.

"We could go bowling," suggests Miria.

"I like that idea!" Says Peggy with a smile. I smile at her because I'm happy that she was smiling.

"Me too!" Eliza and I say at the same time. We all giggle and my mom smiles at us.

"Okay then I guess it's settled," she says. "I'll call the school and check you out so you can leave after lunch with Angelica. I'll also call your mom Miria."

"Thank you!" Says Miria with a huge grin on her face.

"Your welcome! Bye girls I love you!" Mom said.

"Bye, we love you too!" We reply as she walks out the door.

"Well, what are we eating for? Let's go get pizza!" I say.

Everyone says "yay!" and we walk out the door.


End file.
